The Book Of Songs
by GeRuKai o 3o
Summary: Songs often unravel a story. And for these nations, some songs just seem to FIT. Anything and everything is a story for them. Bad Touch Trio-centered. Open for suggestions. Rated T to be safe. Some slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Fidelity (FrUK)

Fidelity - Regina Spektor

Arthur never loved anybody fully; he always had one foot on the ground. Of all his failed romances - from Alfred to Antonio - he learned to leave a piece of himself so he'd have something to salvage after everything falls apart. And after three years of living with his frog -

"Hmmm...bonjour, Arthur..." Francis hummed as he turned over, pulling the Brit into a loose hug.

he still wasn't sure if he loved him that much. Sure he got used to the three great meals Francis prepared for him everyday (even if he'd never admit they were that good), the scent of French perfume that tickled his nose each time he passed him, or the way his heart jumped when he'd pull him close, but he still felt unsure of his feelings.

"Frog, move over. There isn't any space left." he muttered.

They say you should be careful not to make the same mistakes again, because eventually, your heart will become too weary and you won't be able to feel the butterflies fluttering in your tummy again. You'll get used to it and your heart would be numb to it forever.

"But I don't want to, cher; it's cold."

"Lose your toes to frost bite for all I care."

There were times when the Brit would think about all his "what if's". What if he never met him? What if Francis never dialed his number and asked him out? What if he said no? What if he never called back? What if he never let him kiss him? What if he never fell in love? What if his infatuation with all those silly love songs he wrote and sang were just there to break his fall?

And as he got lost in his pondering, he heard voices saying things like, _"That's not true, you love him and he loves you." "Right, that's what they all said before they got up and left." "That was different. It's for real now." "And how sure are you about that?"_ He wasn't sure about what was real and what was fake, or which voice he'd believe. He was confused.

Arthur wiggled out of Francis's bear hug, but failed as the Frenchman tightened his grip and pulled him closer. Arthur sighed, "Francis, we've got work to do today. We don't have time for this."

"There is plenty of time for a snuggle and besides, I don't want to move. Can we stay like this for a bit longer? S'il vous plait, mon cher?"

Silence.

"Fine."

And it broke his heart to know that he might not love Francis as much as Francis loved him.

**A/N: Awww yeaahhh. Finally~ woop woop, finished it! And it looks a little half-assed because my creative juices are like waaaapooofft:Cnope.**

**This is a little thingy-project I'm working on wherein every chapter is a different song-fic all based on the Bad Touch Trio and their boyfriends (specifically FrUK, PruCan and Spamano). It will go on this order: FrUK, Spamano, PruCan. ( I almost wrote FruCan. xD; /shot ) So...yeah. c:**

**I really did enjoy this song. C: I mean, I used to listen to this over and over back when I was like 3rd grade. I was a big fan of Regina before. Ehehe. Okay this A/N is getting too long :| I'll leave you now.**

**RnR so I'd improve? Thanks! Flames will be used to light up my non-existent fire place~**

**~Ruru**


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Soul (Spamano)

Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney

Antonio wouldn't deny that he'd been looking at other girls. Yes, they were pretty; yes, they were nice; but yet none of them could beat his Lovino.

Yeah that's right. _His _Lovino. Don't you fangirls think about taking Lovino away from him.

"Oi, bastardo. What are you looking at?" Lovino growled, scowling at his boyfriend who sat right across him. Antonio's coffee was going cold from gawking at the _chicas_ that passed by.

"Si? Ah, don't worry, Lovi, none of them will ever be as cute as you." he replied, a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up, bastardo, you're not getting away with it this time with that stupid excuse." the Italian blushed, pouting as he took a sip from his coffee.

Antonio chuckled, his green eyes returning to the boy right in front of him, "It's true, you know~"

"Vaffanculo!"

The Spaniard wasn't lying when he said it was true. He didn't want just another pretty face, he didn't want just anyone. He wanted someone who had a beautiful soul.

Now I know what you're thinking: 'Lovino? Beautiful soul?! Pffft. Right. Right.' But you're _dead wrong_.

Sure, Lovino could make Pirate Iggy blush through cussing, but there was just something about him. Something that drew Antonio to him. Something about his smile or his eyes...

Antonio smiled and sighed, contentedly "Ah, Lovino..."

**A/N: Ahhhh so short. I don't even know. But anyway, here's my first ever Spamano story-chapter-thingy-that-I-wrote-euugh. 3**

**I think they're so cute, damn it. :UU**

**I had a giant crush on Jesse McCartney when I was a kid (doesn'thelooklikeJackFrost?!jaflkdsjfk) and I'd make a fangirl-squeal-cry-thing when I'd see his face.**

**BY THE WAY I TURNED FIFTEEN YESTERDAYY. YAAY RURU IS ONE YEAR CLOSER TO THE YEAR SHE DIIESS.**

**Okay, I'll stop talking. RnR, please? :3 Flames will be used to light up my non-existent fire place.**

**~Ruru**


	3. Chapter 3: She (For Liz) (PruCan)

She (For Liz) - Parachute

_He has no problem with secrets, she knows how to keep them;_

_He never felt the need to let them show._

_I've had no trouble with speaking, or trust in my instincts;_

_But maybe this is one that I should know._

_But as I'm waiting there, the devil on my shoulder stares, _

_Laughing at the one thing that I can't get - is what I need._

"Oh, come on, Gilbert just talk to him!"

"I...I can't! What the hell am I gonna say, huh?"

"Mon ami, you had no trouble with that in the past, what makes this so different? It's just Matthieu."

"That's the point! It's _Matthew fucking Williams _we're talking about here!"

"So?"

"SO WHAT AM I GONNA SAY?!"

Let it be known that Gilbert Beilschmidt had been gathering up the courage to ask - or even _talk_ _to _- the said Canadian all afternoon. He had no idea how to communicate to the soft-spoken boy and even had gone to the extent of actually asking for _help_ from his friends.

"Gilbert, amigo," Antonio chimed in, "if it was easier for you to smooth talk a random person, then how hard could it be for you to ask Marvin-"

"Matthew."

"-Matthew on a date?"

Gilbert pouted. They didn't understand how unawesome his situation was. Before, the Prussian was the king of smooth talk, often getting more than three numbers from three different girls - and because he was just so bad ass, he didn't call. And yet, he could not even breathe a word to Matthew.

He stole a glance at the boy who was sitting alone under the shade of an oak tree in the school grounds. He was busy reading and it looked like a pretty good book because an aura pulsated through the blonde. Violet eyes skimmed through words and chin-length hair resting against soft cheeks.

_Damn._

_He; He is the words that I can't find._

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_And I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe to save my life._

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships; it's time, it's it, I'll drown and make him mine._

"Well? Go on, talk to him!" coaxed Antonio who began to push the albino towards the boy. France just smirked and left the Prussian's fate in Antonio's hands.

"Woah - wait, Tonio -"

"Oh relax, mon ami, you can do this!"

Antonio roughly shoved the Prussian who was now in front of Matthew who still seemed to be absorbed in his novel.

Gilbert turned around and gave both of his friends a look that could kill. _I am going to send you two to hell._

The duo merely smiled. _Sure, as long as you're coming with us!_

He narrowed his eyes at the two and turned at the boy, "H-Hey...!" he said rather loudly and put on the most charming smile he could muster as of the moment - which sort of looked like a cross between pained grin and a lion baring its teeth at you.

Matthew looked up, and a pair of violet eyes met red. He flinched slightly at the other's expression but nevertheless, unmoved from his position. "Y-yes?" he asked nervously.

_My vocal chords have been fighting;_

_My mouth likes to spite me; _

_It never says the words that come to mind._

_I've brought a stick to a gunfight_

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied, I run_

_But I can't hide what's always there._

Gilbert stood frozen, his stiff smile still plastered on his face as he looked down at the blonde. "S-so," he stammered. _Come on just say something! Something awesome! Something like...something like..._"D-did it hurt?"

"Did...what?" Matthew said awkwardly.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

_WHAT?!_

_He; He is the words that I can't find._

_How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

_And I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe to save my life._

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships; it's time, it's it, I'll drown and make him mine._

Matthew blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

_Oh mein Gott, he might think I'm some weird creep. Quick, say something!_

"S-sorry, I-I meant to say-"

"AAHAHHAHAAHA!"

"...what?"

"Ahah - that's - hahaha...that was funny..." said Matthew, wiping away tears of joy.

"Oh..."

The Canadian giggled, stood up, and dusted his pants, "Well, I have to go...bye."

"Bye."

_He; he is the words that I can't find. How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive?_

**A/N: MEIN GOTT, HIMEPAPA, THANK YOU FOR MAKING THESE TWO I LOVE THEM SO MUCH /verbal keyboard smash.**

**Man these two, I'm being eaten by ants, they're too sweet. Auughh!**

**Well anyway, I don't normally put lyrics unless I had no idea how to cut through the chapter. Sorry if it looks so choppy. I mean, I don't know, my creative juices are still running dry. :c But oh well~ 3**

**RnR please! Flames will be used to light up my non-existent fire place!**

**~Ruru**


	4. Chapter 4: Tracks of My Tears (FrUK)

Tracks of My Tears - Smokey Robinson

_People say I'm the life of the party cause I make a joke or two._

_Although I might be laughin' loud and hearty, deep inside, I am blue._

_So take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place; _

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears._

_I need you; need you._

"Dance with me?"

Francis looked up from his newspaper, his royal blue eyes staring up at emerald green orbs, "_Quoi...?_"

"Dance with me...?"

The Frenchman blinked. It was rare for the Brit to actually be romantic - in fact, his romantic side only showed up once in a blue moon. He narrowed his eyes, "Who are you and what have you done to mon Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Arthur, and I did nothing. I'm just very happy today."

Francis sighed, put down his newspaper and took his hand - Arthur was hardly ever this happy, and so the Frenchman just had to take this opportunity.

The Brit smiled, and pulled him closer to him, letting his frog take the lead. He closed his eyes as Francis snaked his arms around his waist, sighing contentedly when he looped his arms around his neck.

"So tell me," Francis began, meeting his lover's green eyes, "why is mon amour so 'very happy today'?"

_Since you left me, if you see me with somebody else, seems like I'm having fun yeah._

_Although he might be cute, there's just no substitute cause_

_You're the only permanent one, yeah._

_So take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place; _

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears._

_I need you; need you._

Arthur shook his head. Nothing really happened - not at work, not at home - which was probably why he was in good spirits.

Except, of course, the mere presence of Francis Bonnefoy. Seeing him always tickled him pink - and sometimes a blip of irritation (depending on what he was doing). Although he would push Francis away at most times, it didn't mean he didn't love him - damn it, the word _love_ made him feel so cliche. But he was cliche, and the two have already accepted that.

"Nothing," he said, "nothing at all."

_Oh, oh, yeah._

_Outside I'm masquerading._

_Inside my hope is fading._

_Just a clown since you put me down._

_My smile is my make-up I wear since my breakup with you._

The two swayed with the rhythm, moving around the living room and filling their ears with Smokey Robinson's piece of happiness outside and sadness inside. It talked about masking happiness over loneliness. They felt like the song was made just for them - except not really.

They were both lonely - which was a given. Francis had no family anymore, whilst Arthur had three brothers who constantly bully him and a sister who left which singled him out entirely in the family. Francis was pegged as a 'rapist' (which he wasn't - I assure you) and was avoided for that sole reason; Arthur looked mean and grumpy and was left alone for that. And they both managed to hide their loneliness. In a sense, they were both alone. Maybe if you do look closely, you might even see the faint tracks of their tears burned in their cheeks.

Yet they found comfort in each other. They found someone to talk to, someone to depend on, a shoulder to lean on. They were happy with just the other - like they are now, finding warmth, home and solace in each other's embrace.

_So take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place; _

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears._

_So take a good look at my face, you'll see my smile looks out of place; _

_If you look closer, it's easy to trace the tracks of my tears._

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

"I thought you didn't like French."

"Shut up and say you love me too already."

"Heh...I love you too."

**A/N: This took so long to write. I had a very busy summer. We went to New York and my parents wouldn't take my laptop with us. Oh well, at least this is out. And it turned out very fluffy when I wanted it to be angsty. But I just couldn't. D: Also, when I listened to this song, I didn't really put much thought about the lyrics. I only listened to the melody and I was like, "Oh wow, this is so dance-able," and thus, we have this! Yaaaay.**

**RnR so I'd improve? Thanks! Flames will be used to light up my non-existent fire place~**

**~Ruru**


End file.
